50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version
by Deni Chan
Summary: Desafio "50 dias com ele", é uma séries de 50 ficlets postadas em 50 dias com no máximo 1000 palavras, sobre um casal específico. Peguei os dois porque são os meus xodós!
1. 1º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **1º Dia**

Anoitecera e a cama com lençóis de linho e com uma manta mais grossa, estava pronta, a espera dos ocupantes do quarto. A noite estava mais fria devido a chegada do inverno.

Shaka encontrava-se em frente ao espelho, já vestindo seu pijama mais quente, enquanto desembaraçava os longos fios loiro que encontravam um pouco embaraçados pelo vento que o dia nublado proporcionou. Passava a escova lentamente pelos cabelos, pois o sono era tanto que a coordenação motora já estava comprometida.

Seu companheiro acabara de sair do banheiro usando uma calça de malha azul marinho, pés descalços e uma tolha grande que usava para enxugar os seus cabelos, tão longos e macios quanto o do seu amante. Vendo o estado de Shaka penteando os cabelos, pensou em fazer a famosa piada sobre seus olhos fechados, mas resolveu no ultimo instante em deixar essa passar, pois sabia que se inventasse de atazanar o loiro numa hora dessas, depois de um dia agitado, iria fazer uma visita aos jardins da casa de virgem mais cedo do que queria.

-Se ficar com os pés no chão logo após sair do banho, vai ficar doente e eu não pretendo resolver seus problemas.- O loiro comentou sem nem ao menos parar o que estava fazendo ou mover a cabeça em direção aos pés de Mu.

-Você sempre tão categórico... Mas vou fingir que não ouvi a parte de que você diz não vai cuidar de mim!- Mu solta um risinho enquanto vai até o guarda-roupas em busca de uma blusa que pudesse dormir. - E eu não gosto de dormir com meias, sabe disso. E se não estivesse aí dormindo em pé, eu pediria que penteasse meus cabelos como castigo pela sua blasfêmia! - Disse rindo mais ainda do seu comentário, andando em direção ao seu namorado e tirando a escova de suas mãos, ao mesmo tempo que dava um beijinho na bochecha.

-Ainda bem que não pediu mesmo, porque seu castigo se voltaria contra você e sabe muito bem disso! - Shaka dá um leve tapinha no braço do companheiro e caminha em direção à cama, puxando os lençóis e se aninhando entre eles, soltando um suspiro profundo de satisfação.

Mu rapidamente desembaraça os fios e faz uma trança desajeitava para não ter que acordar no dia seguinte e ter que resolver um desastre espetacular que seus cabelos certamente ficariam se os deixassem soltos. Guardou a escova no banheiro e rapidamente foi acompanhar seu loiro na cama, se aconchegando de mansinho ao lado dele.

Shaka suspira mais uma vez e enlaça seus dedos nas mãos de Um, quando senti os dedos do ariano passando por seus cabelos, e o ouvi falando lá de longe.

-Eu não ainda sei como consegue, sabe?

-Hm? - Shaka abre lentamente os olhos depois de ter seu pequeno cochilo interrompido pela voz de seu namorando o trazendo de volta. - Do que está falando?

-Do seu cabelo. - Mu realmente se sentiu muito cruel por ter acordado Shaka que em pouco minutos já estava dormindo. - Não sei como consegue dormir com eles soltos e não ter um mini armageddon na cabeça.

-Você está um piadista hoje. Experimente uma vez na vida não dormir com eles úmidos e talvez tenha sua resposta. - O virginiano se vira na cama, ficando de frente para o amante. - Agora pare de divagar e durma, carneiro!

-Hm! Se eu estou um piadista, você está rabugento! - Novamente entrelaça os dedos por entre os fios loiros, aproxima-se dele e dá um suave beijo na testa, próximo ao pontinho. - Boa noite então, seu velho.

Shaka não responde. Sua consciência já partira pra um novo plano espiritual. Os dias em que a Feira estava na cidade, era o dia que os dois mais gostavam, e também o que mais se cansavam. O ariano resolveu acompanhar Shaka nos sonhos, pois suas almas já estavam tão entrelaçadas uma na outra, que certamente nos mundos que visitavam enquanto estavam adormecidos, suas consciências permaneciam juntas.

 **Total de palavras: 655**

 **Não esperem muita coisa de uma pessoa que está morrendo de sono. Esse último parágrafo não me fez muito sentido, mas eu reli 3 vezes e não consegui achar o erro. Desculpe.**

 **Recentemente consegui retomar contato com a Fê-Envy depois de MUITOS anos ausente! Estou tão feliz que nos reencontramos novamente que descobrimos que temos muitos transmitimentos de pensações em comum! Espero nunca mais perder contato com você, sua linda!**


	2. 2º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele! "50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **2º Dia**

Estávamos sentados nas escadarias entre as casas de leão e virgem, apreciando o pôr do sol, que tingiam os céus da Grécia com cores laranjas e rosas tão vivas, que nenhum pintor, mesmo que com anos de experiência, não conseguiria ter as habilidades necessárias para transpassar os mesmos tons numa tela.

Camus passou a pouco por nós, seguido pelo seu fiel escorpião. Nos convidaram para acompanhá-los em algum lugar na noite grega junto com Aioria e alguns outros cavaleiros que não conhecíamos. Acredito que eles apenas fizeram isso por educação, já que a resposta não é novidade para ninguém. Foi então, que entre cafunés, ele resolve compartilhar seus pensamentos comigo.

-Lembra quando nos conhecemos?

-Mas é claro. Você estava no meio da arena junto com os outros.

-E o que você pensou?

-De você, dos outros meninos ou da situação?

-Não sei. Quero saber do seu primeiro pensamento.

-Eu lembro que eu pensei que a paisagem aqui é muito diferente. E que estava com sede.

-Eu não acredito nisso! - Riu - Aposto que você teve o pensamento mais anormal de todos naquele dia!

-Provavelmente! E por que você está lembrando dessas coisas agora?

-É que a gente passou por tantas coisas, juntos principalmente, e estava meio que listando os eventos na minha cabeça.

-Quais por exemplo?

-Lembra daquela vez que você subiu naquela árvore que tem uns galhos enormes que cobrem um pedaço do lago ali debaixo? Você quis me mostrar que não precisava ser um cavaleiro pra se ter coragem, resolveu ficar de pé no galho e caiu com tudo na água? Quase matou Aioros do coração...

-Me lembro mais da bronca do que dessa cena, na verdade.

-Lembro da sua cara quando pela primeira vez um beijo entre meu pai e Dohko.

-Uh! Não me lembre dessa cena! Essa sim eu tenho bem marcada na memória!

-E aquela vez que fomos acompanhar a turma do barulho num karaokê perto da costa?

-Da vez que você resolveu beber Armanhaque?

-Não. Bom, essa também, mas não. Estou falando da vez que o Máscara viu um flagrante do Afrodite aos papos com um qualquer lá, que ele quase teve um treco. Máscara soltou tanto palavrão que até hoje não entendo nem 2 por cento do que ele disse.

-Afrodite quase ficou viúvo mais cedo. Saga e Shura que o tiraram lá de dentro de arrasto, porque o Máscara iria pendurar a cabeça dos dois na casa dele se ele não se acalmasse logo.

-Pois é! As nossas batalhas foram difíceis, não é?

-Isso são memórias dolorosas para mim. Não quero lembrá-las.

-Elas também fazem parte da nossa história.

-Eu sei. Mas machucam... Ainda machucam. Muito. Eu te deixei viúvo umas 10 vezes.

-Foi por necessário e eu entendo seus motivos. E eu não fiquei viúvo. Não somos casados.

-Você que disse isso.

-Mas ora essa! O que foi isso?

-Nada.

-Não seja por isso então.

-O que?

-Shaka, quer casar comigo?

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 491**

 **A ceninha do beijo do Dohko é referência da fic da Fê.**


	3. 3º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele! "50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **3º Dia**

-Me lembre de novo por que estamos aqui?

-Porque é aniversário do Shura. - Mu respondeu Shaka enquanto arrastava o loiro por entre a multidão que enfestava o local.

-E por que viemos? Nem somo tão amigos dele assim... - O virginiano resmungava ao mesmo tempo que tentava ajeitar os cabelos. A música alta o incomodava demais, a bebida alcoólica e aquela gente toda, o incomodava mais ainda.

-Porque somos legais. É essa resposta que você quer ouvir? - O ariano ia na frente guiando seu namorado - agora noivo - até uma mesa cheia de homens que já aparentava estar na farra a algumas horas.

-MU! SHAKA! Por que demoraram tanto? Acho até que acabamos com o estoque de grappa! HAHAHA! - Aioria veio arrastá-los para os únicos lugares vagos. Já se via um tanto alterado pela quantidade de garrafas e copos vazios em cima da mesa.

-E de todo o resto, pelo jeito... - Sentiu um cotovelada nas costelas, presente de Mu. -E estamos na hora que vocês marcaram, seus faladores! - Ajeitou-se na cadeira e observou os outros cavaleiros.

Aldebaran o cumprimentou com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava ocupada demais segurando um copo de caipirinha que o lembrava tanto da sua terra. Saga e Kanon comentavam alguma coisa sobre perversões que poderiam ser feitas com três morenas que eles estavam secando. Máscara tinha acabado de se levantar para acompanhar Afrodite na pista de dança, soltando mil e um palavrões como de praxe. Não seria o Máscara se ele não tivesse o encosto da Dercy nesses momentos. Aioria estava sentado ao seu lado bebendo e recuperando o fôlego. Comentou alguma coisa sobre Marin precisar ir ao banheiro com a Shina. Miro não estava na mesa, mas Camus estava, então ele devia estar por perto. Dohko e Shion estavam presentes, e isso chamou muito a atenção de Shaka, por que era um tanto quanto raro ver esses dois -excluindo ele próprio e Mu- em ocasiões de descontrações em grupo. Aioros e o aniversariante estavam sumidos. Nem rastros de que algum dos dois estivera presente nessa noite.

-Cadê o Shura? - Perguntou intrigado para Camus, já que Mu não parecia ter percebido esse detalhe. Carneiro distraído esse seu.

-Hm? Não sei. Faz tempo que não aparece aqui na verdade. - Camus respondeu distraidamente. Seu olhar estava focado em procurar um certo arruaceiro que estava tempo demais ausente pro seu gosto.

-E você pai? Que drama o Dohko fez dessa vez pra te convencer a vir aqui? - Mu perguntou enquanto enlaçava suas mãos nas de Shaka por cima da mesa.

-Me prometeu tanta coisa que eu tive que vir, só pelo prazer de o ver tentar cumprir!

-Eu não quero ouvir isso! - Aldebaran do outro lado da mesa contestou.

-Quem disse que eu não vou conseguir? Um dia um sábio mestre me disse que não se deve prometer o que não se consegue cumprir... - Dohko falou indignado para Shion. -Depois de tantos anos e você duvida da minha capacidade, Shionzinho? - Reclamou ao mesmo tempo que fingia tirar uma lágrima solitária dos olhos.

-Não faça essa cara de enterro não, mestre Dohko! Toma uma aqui pra se animar! - Miro acabara de voltar -não se sabe da onde- e entrega uma dose de rum.

-Miro, tête de poisson-chat. Où étiez-vous? - Camus lança um olhar nada amigável para o escorpião. Este senta-se tranquilamente, levanta as mangas da camisa social e olha atentamente para o picolé.

Mu, Shaka, Shion e Dohko observam atentamente a cena dos dois, que fica interessante quando Miro pega o rosto do francês e dá um beijo nada casto.

-É! E parece que o clima hoje é de romance! - Mu ri enquanto observa a cena diante de si.

-Falando em romance, e esses anéis aí? - Kanon observou as mãos do virginiano e ariano sobre a mesa já fazia algum tempo, mas não teve oportunidade de abrir a boca porque estava ocupado demais recebendo um blábláblá de Saga sobre alguma coisa que não estava MESMO afim de saber.

-Deixa de ser besta, Kanon. São alianças. - O irmão comentou enquanto dava um peteleco no ex-marina.

-ALIANÇAS? ONDE? DEIXA EU VER! - Miro de repente se atira sobre a mesa pra pegar as mãos dos dois e tentar observar atentamente. - MEU DEUS! ALGUÉM CHAMA O AFRODITE AGORA!

-Par Dios, Miro! Olha o escândalo! - Um Camus morto de vergonha tentava puxar o namorado pra se sentar novamente na cadeira, mas o moreno estava dificultando as coisas.

-Sai pra lá Camus, me larga! Deixa eu ver! Eu quero uma dessas também!

-Olha só Shionzinho! Nossos rebentos vão se casar! Estamos ficando velhos! - Dohko novamente limpa a lágrima imaginária, e Shion ainda estava digerindo a notícia.

-Mas vocês já são velhos, cara! - Kanon abre a boca só pra ter ela fechada por um soco do irmão.

-Eu quero ser o Padrinho! - Aldebaran grita já alterado pelas muitas doses de caipirinha.

-A o Dite vai querer ser a madrinha, com certeza! - Aioria se levanta em busca da Marin e do Afrodite para contar a novidade.

Shaka apenas se vira para e se depara com Mu sorrindo abertamente para bagunça geral que se formou pela notícia. Sabia que ele estava feliz, mas seu orgulho virginiano tinha que aflorar nesse momento. Não resistiu a voz interna e falou bichinho pra ele ouvir.

-Por que, Mu? Porque?

Continua

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 903**

 **Não vou colocar a tradução do que o Camus chamou o Miro porque vou deixar como surpresa. Procurem no google tradutor! XD**

 **Esse capítulo eu só fui escrevendo e escrevendo e escrevendo, e saiu isso aí. Mas prometo que vou voltar as origens e escrever uma ficlet zuera HU3HU3BR.**

 **Beijinhos!**


	4. 4º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **3º Dia**

-E então eu vou cobrir a entrada toda com minhas rosas! Ai Santa! Vai ficar divino!

-Muuu... Faça alguma coisa... - Shaka não aguentava mais ouvir Afrodite dando ideias sobre a decoração da cerimônia e festa de casamento dos dois. A cada minuto ele contava um jeito diferente que as coisas podiam ser feitas, as cores usadas, os tipos de comida e tudo que constituía um casamento.

-Deixa ele amor. Não está fazendo nada demais e ainda ele está me dando ideias ótimas! Já estou até pensando no seu sári... - Mu ria da cara de indignado do loiro. O ariano tinha um dos braços por detrás de Shaka, apoiado no encosto da cadeira, e a mão livre segurava um copo de cerveja -só para descontrair um pouco-.

-Não comece você também. - O loiro tirou o casaco preto que trouxera e ajeitou por cima das pernas, ficando com a blusa branca de gola alta e sem mangas.

-E nós podemos tocar as músicas, né Aldebaran? - Miro a tempos estava no time do Afrodite, planejando a festa e tentando arrastar o maior número de gente possível. Camus e Shaka já não sabiam se ele estava realmente interessado ou se era apenas pra irritar o virginiano. Esse era um de seus passatempos e não era segredo pra ninguém.

-Mas se a gente tocar, não vamos aproveitar o festão, né cabeção?! - Aioria tinha conseguido arrastar Marin de volta pra mesa, e no meio do caminho achou Shura.

-E quem dice que no se puede tocar e beber ao miesmo tiempo? - Shura quando voltou a mesa, recebeu os parabéns de quem faltava e já estava com mais uma dose de bebida.

-Cáspita! Io quero beber até cair e 3 dias depois, porra! - Máscara já soltava tanto palavrão sóbrio, que ninguém mais sabia se eles estava bêbado ou não. Acreditava-se que já estava cumprindo o comentário a risca, pelas tantas doses que já bebera esta noite.

-Eu quero beber e comer! Boca livre pra tirar a barriga da miséria! - Kanon comenta já desviando dum peteleco de Saga, que lança um olhar indignado pra ele.

-Você só pensa em beber e comer?

-Também penso em sexo, porque? Interessado? - E leva um puxão no cabelo do irmão.

-Mas quando foi que quem pediu quem em casamento afinal? Porque não nos contaram? - Dohko vira-se para o casal, já fazendo seu drama habitual de pai-postiço-que-devia-saber-das-coisas-primeiro.

-Foi ontem a noite. E não precisa ficar fazendo drama Dohko. - Mu responde ao libriano e lançando um olhar pra o pai que dizia para controlar o chinês.

-Ouviu isso Shion?! Ontem a noite! Isso são... - Dohko parece estar fazendo um cálculo mental pelo jeito que movimentava as mãos e olhava para o nada - 26 horas e 43 minutos de ocultação de notícias! Você como pai "legítimo" - fez as aspas com movimento dos dedos - e mestre do santuário, devia puni-los!

-... - Shion olhava para o chinês sem entender nada do drama que o namorado estava fazendo - Dohko, acho que você está com sono. Fica quietinho sim.

-É! Volta pro ninho de amor! - Miro comenta e leva um puxão de Cabelo do Camus.

-Você fica quieto também. Perdeu o respeito?

-É! Fica xiu aí Miro, ou se não você também perde seu ninho de amor! - Aioria ria descaradamente da cara do Dohko e do Miro, mas perdeu o olhar da Marin que dizia as mesmas palavras... só que para ele.

-E quem fez o pedido? - Shion pergunta interessado, passando as mãos no cabelo do libriano.

-Eu pedi. - Mu responde ao pai.

-E as alianças? - Marin pergunta pela primeira vez na noite. Provavelmente não estava acostumada com a farra do resto dos cavaleiros.

-Mu quem fez. Lógico. - Shaka respondeu a ruiva.

-AI QUE LINDO! Mozão, eu quero casar também! - Afrodite se vira para o Máscara da Morte fazendo beicinho e com olhos de cachorrinho pidão.

-Eu também quero, Kamyo! Diz que sim!

-E a gente, Shion? Se eles podem, eu também quero! A gente tem mais direito!

-CASAMENTO GRUPAL! - Kanon grita na mesa e, dessa vez, sai ileso.

-5 casamentos no mesmo dia?! Vai ser uma festa épica! -Aioria fala levantando o copo em uma das mãos.

-5? Precisa dejar de beber. Matemática mandou lembranças. - Shura fala rapidamente depois de fazer as contas.

-Eu vou me casar com a Marin também, ué! Não posso? - Diz enquanto dá um beijo na sua ruiva.

-EU VOU FAZER UM CHURRASCO E FEIJOADA COM MUITA CAIPIRINHA! AHAHAHA! - Aldebaran se mostrou alegre com a notícia de tantos casamentos, mesmo a outra parte interessada não terem se manifestado.

-Então o nosso dia especial será dividido com mais 4 casais? - Shaka se vira e comenta com Mu.

-É o que parece. Ninguém discordou entre eles. E no final é isso não é? A felicidade plena é compartilhar com os demais a sua própria felicidade. - Mu susurra no pé do ouvido do loiro e dá um beijo na bochecha.

-É... Acho que sim. - Shaka se vira um pouco mais e dessa vez, dá um beijo de verdade do "namorido". Nesse momento, só queria compartilhar a sua felicidade com ele.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 874**

 **Não me perguntem se eu irei fazer o casamento. Não sei ainda. Minha skill de Santo Antônio ainda não foi upada.**


	5. 5º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **4º Dia**

Suas mãos graciosas percorrem o meu corpo desnudo.

Arrepio.

Suaves caricias e beijos no meu pescoço, uma mordida leve na orelha e um assopro brincalhão.

Arrepio outra vez.

Minhas pernas entrelaçadas nas suas, afagando uma área que você saber ser uma das minhas mais sensíveis.

Gemidos.

Lambidas e palavras de carinho que demonstram amor, mas ao mesmo tempo não significam tanto assim. Os gestos já me são suficientes.

Suspiro.

Sinto suas mão se moverem outra vez, subindo pelas minhas pernas, passando pelo abdome, pegando meus braços e prendendo meus pulsos por cima da minha cabeça.

Um novo suspiro.

E isso tudo foi subitamente interrompido com por um barulho alto de algo sendo destruído na cozinha.

Kiki...

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 116**

 **Escrevi rapidinho pra poder me livrar do atraso (?). Desculpem a demora, mas não estava me sentindo bem (fisicamente), passei mal e tudo e não tive condições de escrever antes. Talvez tenha sido uma intoxicação alimentar...**

 **Não queria que Kiki fizesse sua estréia estragando a ceninha de romance dos dois, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. Desculpe Kiki!**

 **Mas aguardem que daqui a pouco sai outra, se eu não morrer de sono antes! XD**


	6. 6º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **5º Dia**

-Eu não sei jogar isso, cáspita!

-Ai mô! Quanto estresse! É assim que se joga ó!

-Non se atira pra cima de me, no!

-SANTA! Quanta grosseria! Quer um beijinho, não?

-No voglio niente, capiche?

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - Nesse momento, Mu e Shaka aparecem no templo de câncer de mãos dadas, e dão de cara com Máscara e Dite sentados na frente de um notebook. Afrodite estava visivelmente se atirando por cima do moreno, para conseguir segurar o mouse e ficar na frente da tela. - O que os dois malucos estão fazendo?

-Eu estou tentando ensinar esse cabeça oca a jogar paciência, mas os miolos desse xucro não querem aprender!

-MAS O QUE?! - Máscara solta um berro que com certeza, mais do que os 3 presentes puderam ouvir. - Io vou te ensinar questo neurônios servem pra outras cosas!

-Por que vocês estão aqui dentro ao invés de irem sei lá, à praia talvez? - Mu, que não gosta de ver um casal brigando, tenta contornar a situação mudando de assunto.

-Perché IO non quero! - Máscara responde cruzando os braços e fazendo birra igual criança pequena. - E vocês? Perché ainda estão qui?

-Porque ouvim...- Mu começa a responder, mas é interrompido pelo loiro.

-Não se dê ao trabalho de responder, Mu. Já estamos de saída, querido. Não estou mesmo afim de ficar parado aqui ouvindo dessa boca suja essas asneiras suas. - O virginiano pega o namorido pelo braço e sai de arrasto com ele em direção a entrada da casa de câncer.

-Olha o que você fez, seu xucro! Espantou o casal. Se eu perder meu título de madrinha de casamento por culpa sua, pode esquecer do nosso casório também! - Dite se levanta bufando e sobe as escadas para o quarto do moreno.

-Ma que nostro casamento, porra?

Enquanto isso...

-O que deu em você, amor? Eu sei que o seu humor hoje não está lá os dos melhores, mas não esperava essa grosseria toda da sua parte. - O ariano pergunta um pouco perplexo pela pequena explosão do loiro.

-Ah... Você sabe que eu não vou muito com a cara do Máscara, não gosto de palavrões, não gosto quando ele é ignorante com o Dite, e ele também estava sendo ignorante com a gente.

-E você fez igualzinho a ele...

-Foi merecido, ou vai dizer que não? - Shaka abre os olhos lentamente para Mu, em um sinal de que era melhor concordar.

-Mas é claro que concordo com você, querido. Quem sou eu para negar. - O lemuriando engole o pouco de saliva que ainda restava, pois a boca tinha ficado seca com o olhar do virginiano.

-Acho bom mesmo. Agora vamos nos apressar em ir a praia e passar em áries pra pegar aquele pestinha ruiva que você tem em casa.

-É claro. Aldebaran, Miro e Camus já devem estar nos esperando por lá.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 487**

 **Sim porque como bom italiano, MM precisa soltar palavrões adoidado. Na minha mente, ele é assim, então, xiu aí cáspita!**


	7. 7º dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **6º Dia**

-Vem aqui Shaka! Quero te mostrar um lugar legal que meu pai me mostrou! - Um pequenino ariano de cabelos arroxeados correu em direção a um loirinho que estava descendo os últimos degraus da escadaria de áries.

-Espera aí, Mu! Você vai me fazer tropeçar assim! - Shaka teve seu braço direito agarrado pelo amigo e estava sendo arrastado sem o menor pudor para esse tal lugar misterioso.

-Então abra os olhos e comece a caminhar como gente!

O loirinho ficou indignado com a resposta atrevida do amigo, mas sabia que ele estava certo, e de qualquer maneira, não tinha culhões pra responder como queria ao amigo, porque sabia que Mu não havia falado por mal. Abriu então seus olhos azuis e começou a acompanhar o passo rápido do ariano. Em poucos minutos, os dois chegaram em um bosque perto dos limites do santuário com o "mundo externo". Caminharam entre as árvores até descobrirem uma clareira.

Mu se vira para Shaka, tentando recuperar o fôlego e com um sorriso no rosto. - É aqui! Não é legal? -As bochechas rosadas pelo exercício.

O virginiano estava sem palavras. As surpresas que o menino lhe fazia sempre o deixava assim. Esse era mais um dom do roxinho. - É... É muito bonito! Bonito mesmo! - tentou responder como pôde.

A clareira recebia uma luz amarelada das folhas caídas no solo. Algumas flores e cogumelos brotavam no chão perto das pedras grandes e lisas. Os pássaros fizeram dali um lugar ótimo para fazerem seus ninhos, pois as árvores em volta davam bastantes frutos dos mais diversos.

-Você disse que seu pai te mostrou esse lugar? Como ele descobriu isso?

-Na verdade quem me falou foi o Dohko, e meu pai apenas confirmou. Disseram que vinham muitas vezes aqui.

-Pra fazer o que? Não me parece ser um lugar legal pra se treinar. Quero dizer, é lindo, mas tem muitos obstáculos...

-Eu acho que vinham aqui pra namorar, Shaka...- Shaka sempre dizia que ele era lento pra entender as coisas, mas o macaco não olha pro próprio rabo...

-Ah... claro. Esse tipo de coisa... - O loirinho fica envergonhado com algumas lembranças que tivera das vezes que vira o pai do Mu e Dohko aos beijos na casa de áries.

-Mas não fique assim. - O menino lemuriano pega nas mãos de Shaka, que se vira pra sem entender o gestos. - Quando a gente ficar mais velhos, eu te trago aqui pra isso também!

-Ahn?... Pra isso o que?

-Pra namorar Shaka! - Mu ri e tá um beijinho rápido na testa do loiro.

-Finalmente você vai cumprir a promessa que me fez há anos? - Shaka, agora mais velho, é novamente arrastado pelo namorado, fazendo o mesmo trajeto do passado a caminho da clareira.

-Já passou tempo demais, amor. Devíamos ter feito isso muito antes!

-Devíamos mesmo.

Caminharam por entre as árvores e chegaram ao lugar, pra descobrirem que já estava ocupado.

-Só mais um beijinho, vai Shion...

-Você não cansou não?

-Nem em um milhão de anos eu me canso de você!

-Podemos ter a vez ou precisamos marcar hora? - Shaka pergunta ao ver quem estava começando a estragar seus planos.

-A agenda está lotada nos próximos 50 anos, loiro. Sugiro procurar outro canto. - Dohko se vira mostra a língua.

-Dohko, não seja mal educado. - Shion dá um tapinha de leve na cabeça do "jovem ancião" e continua, - Agora é a vez deles, vamos embora.

O mestre do Santuário se levanta e sai, batendo a mão nos ombros do filho, enquanto Dohko o segue resmungando um "maldita hora que fui revelar meu segredo".

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 607**

 **CHEGUEI A TEMPO!**


	8. 8º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **7º Dia**

Hoje Kiki não interromperia mais uma noite quente de amor dos dois. Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Hoje a casa de virgem seria profanada em todos os sentidos possíveis. Sim, porque ela só estava sendo usada para as meditações do loiro, e quando eles queriam privacidade, principalmente do ruivinho do Mu.

Os dois já estavam no maior amasso entre as pilastras da casa, tentando subir as escadas para o segundo andar, ao mesmo tempo que tentavam tirar as roupas, mas não se decidiam se as tiravam ou se usavam as mãos para outros fins.

-MU! SHAKA! AINDA BEM QUE ACHEI VOCÊS! - Miro entra agitadamente na sexta casa e não está nem um pouco incomodado do flagra que dera nos dois. - EU TÔ MUITO FERRADO E MAL PAGO E PRECISO DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS!

-Miro, pelo amor... - Shaka começa a resmungas, mas o ariano o interrompe.

-NÃO! HOJE NÃO! NINGUÉM VAI NOS ATRAPALHAR! Tchau Miro! - Mu vira-se e volta a beijar Shaka.

-Mu! Por favoooorr! Só você pode salvar meu rabo de escorpião! E escorpião sem rabo, vira siri!

-Que? - Shaka interrompe o beijo. Não adianta mais. O cabeçudo do Miro já tinha acabado com o clima, o jeito agora é se livrar dele.

Mu solta um longo suspiro de derrota, passa as mão pelos cabelos, conta mentalmente até dez e pergunta pro amigo, - Está bem, o que foi que aconteceu?

-Eu dei uma de Dite e falei demais pro seu pai número um e pro número dois, e agora ele quer me dar uma missão amanhã. SÓ QUE EU METI O KAMYO NO ROLO! - Miro já estava a ponto de puxar os cabelos.

-Que missão? Você sabe de alguma coisa? - Mu pergunta baixinho pro namorado.

-Não sei de nada. Deve ser seu pai tramando coisa pra cabeça do Miro como castigo.

O ariano volta-se para Miro, olha bem nos olhos dele e diz, - Olha Miro, no que quer que você tenha se metido, seu problema é com ele, então resolva-se com ele, por favor.

-Mas Mu... Eu vim aqui pedir sua ajuda justamente pra você me ajudar a falar com ele! E se ele mandar a mim e meu picolé pra uma missão tipo, quase que mortal? Eu e ele vamos ficar tipo, viúvos de nós dois?!

-Ai Buda! - Shaka segue caminho até uma estante da sala, pega um livro e começa a folear.

-O que você está procurando, amor? - Os outros dois ficam observando o loiro fazendo sei lá o que.

-Estou pesquisando se acho uma espécie de escorpião aqui no livro de biologia. Mirus scorpiones jumentus. Não porque, se não tem, vou agora registrar essa espécie...

-Há, há! Como você é engraçado, Xuxa. - Miro ignora Shaka e se volta novamente pro ariano. - É sério cara! Ele ficou muito p da vida!

-Miro, na boa cara. Vai dormir. Amanhã Shaka e eu vamos com vocês até o salão para tentar conversar com o meu pai, ok?!

-Você promete? VOCÊS DOIS?! - Miro lança um olhar indignado pro virginiano sentado no sofá. Shaka por sua vez, lança seu olhar direto pro namora, que apenas dá de ombros.

-Prometemos, Miro. Prometemos...

-Que bom! Então eu peço licença pra eu se retirar. Vou colocar minhas carnes para repousar. E tenham juízo vocês dois, hein! - Miro se retira da sala, mas continua falando ao longe - NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE ABAIXAR O VOLUME!

-Esse maldito cabeça oca! - Shaka resmunga enquanto Mu senta-se ao seu lado no sofá, passando uma das mãos pela sua cintura e a outra pelos fios loiros. - Nem percebeu que não tem missão nenhuma...

-Miro é uma figura! Tem dias que consegue ser pior que o Afrodite! - O ariano ri da cena. - Mas deixa ele de lado e vamos continuar da onde paramos, sim?! - E puxa o loiro para um beijo cheio de amor e vontade de mais.

-E espero que não tenhamos mais nenhuma interrupção hoje!

-Então vamos subir logo! - Mu pega as mãos do namorado, as beijas e o conduz pelas escadas do segundo andar. Finalmente para o quarto. Amanhã teriam que estar presentes no salão para acompanhar a "missão".

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 701**

 **Dessa vez usei o episódio da fanfic da Fê pra poder escrever a minha! Sugestão dela e espero que tenha ficado do seu gosto querida. Espero que essa aqui te dê inspirações! XD**


	9. 9º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **8º Dia**

-Então eu faço... assiiiim... e... pronto! Está pronta! - Um pequeno ariano ruivinho falou entusiasmado com a belíssima trança que acabara de fazer nos cabelos de Shaka.

Mu havia saído em missão dada pessoalmente pela deusa Athena e não tinha previsão de regresso. Como Kiki ainda é muito novinho para acompanhá-lo, resolveu que era melhor o menino ficar no santuário, e para não ser um namorado mau, Shaka se prontificou a cuidar do pequeno, para poder deixar Mu mais tranquilo na sua tarefa. Mas o lemuriano conhecia muito bem o temperamento dos dois, e isso o tinha deixado só um pouquinho mais aflito.

-Hmm... - Shaka responde passando as mãos pelos cabelos para tentar averiguar o estrago. - Não ficou de todo mal, afinal. - O menino havia insistido por horas em fazer uma trança no cabelo loiro do "tio", porque segundo ele, Mu deixava, e não entendia porque o virginiano era tão relutante.

Shaka tentava meditar desde de manhã, mas Kiki era muito hiperativo par ao seu jeito calmo, e isso o deixava sempre em alerta e ansioso. Não queria passar a imagem de um cara chato e rabugento, apesar de algumas pessoas no santuário já terem essa imagem mental dele. Mas o ruivinho era um caso especial, e queria agradar tanto a ele, quanto ao namorado.

-Sabe tio, você ficou parecendo uma moça! Espera aí que eu já volto! - E de repente, ele some das vistas do loiro. Shaka rapidamente faz uma busca pelo santuário com seu cosmo para tentar localizar o pestinha, mas antes que pudesse encontrá-lo, este já se tele transporta novamente na sua frente.

-Não faça isso, Kiki! Quase me mata do coração! - O garoto estava com um sorriso aberto de orelha a orelha, e carregava uma caixinha preta nas mãos. - O que você tem aí?

-Peguei emprestado da tia Afrodite sem ela saber. É umas coisas coloridas que ela usa nos olhos pra ficar mais bonita, e eu vou passar no senhor!

-Você não vai passar maquiagem em mim, Kiki! Isso é coisa de mulher. - Shaka deu um pulo para trás com a idéia maluca do pequeno. Dá onde ele tinha tirado isso? Ou ele fazia isso em Mu com uma frequência assustadora, ou Afrodite estava metido nisso...

-Ai, tio... Deixa vai? E além do mais, todo mundo sabe que a tia Dite é peixe-espada. E mesmo assim, usa maquiagem.

Shaka apenas fica ruminando a resposta do menino, e quando percebeu, ele já estava com o pincel cheio de pó azul passando pela pálpebra do seu olho esquerdo. O loiro apenas solta um suspiro de derrota e deixa o menino fazer seu trabalho.

E assim os dois ficaram, quietos, apenas deixando o tempo correr. E foi assim que Afrodite achou os dois na entrada da casa de virgem.

-AI MINHA SANTA! Shaka você está linda, bofe! De trança, olhos pintados com sombra, rímel e tudo! Anda menino, me passa o batom rosa!

-Sai pra lá, Afrodite! Kiki eu deixo, e não vou deixar me enfeitar como a Barbie.

-Ai, como você é mau! - Afrodite enche as bochechas de ar em forma de protesto. - Deixa então ao menos eu tirar uma foto de vocês? Recordação?

-EEE! PODE SIM, NÉ TIO SHAKA? - Kiki se agarra no pescoço do virginiano, quase o sufocando.

-Digam xiiiiiss! - E o clarão do flash surge da câmera. - Que lindo! Muzinho vai gostar dessa foto! Espera um minuto, essa maquiagem é minha?

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 579**

 **Kiki aqui nesse espaço-tempo tem uns 4-5 anos. Eu achei a cara dele de fazer isso com o Shaka, e mais a cara do loiro ainda de deixar! XDD Fofinho os dois. Shaka mamãe é o que há!**


	10. 10ª Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele! "50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **9º Dia**

Shaka acordou quando sentiu a cama onde dormia se mexendo. Espreguiçou-se e virou para o outro lado para ver o que tinha acontecido com o seu ariano para o ter feito levantar no meio da madrugada. Estavam na casa de áries, e o quarto do namorado era simples, grande, aconchegante e tira cheio de incensos. Apesar da escuridão, dava para ver a silhueta de alguns objetos, entre eles, a urna da armadura, os móveis, os instrumentos de reparação de armaduras, e uns porta retratos em cima da cômoda.

O loiro abre os olhos devagar, ainda pesados por conta do sono e pela falta de costume de mantê-los abertos. Viu o namorado tentando se arrumar na cama, com uma trouxa de pano nos braços. Sabia o que era. Ajeitou os travesseiros pra acomodar melhor o embrulho que Mu depositara entre os dois.

-Ele acordou? - Shaka suspira olhando pros olhos azulado, passando um dos dedos pelas bochechas rosadas do bebê.

-Sim. Não ouviu o choro? - Shaka apenas o responde com um aceno de cabeça, ergue-se um pouco e dá um selinho no namorado.

-O que ele queria?

-Apenas fralda suja. Já troquei, está limpinho e pronto para voltar a dormir. - O lemuriano puxa os lençois até os ombros, solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos.

-Sabe, eu duvido que ele vá dormir apenas ficando no nosso meio. - O loiro faz o mesmo, mas tem uma das mãos ocupadas pelo menino que estava agarrado nos seus dedos.

-Se você quer, pode cantar pra ele, recitar seus mantras... sei lá.

-Muito engraçadinho você. Está passando tempo demais com o Dohko, hein.

Os dois encerram a conversa e esperam pelo sono voltar a acalentá-los, e enquanto isso não acontece, ficam prestando atenção nos movimentos do Kiki, que parece estar a meio caminho andando do mundo dos sonhos. O loiro só consegue pensar que Mu estava certo. Alguns minutos depois, o virginiano escuta um leve ressonar vindo do namorado, enquanto ele mesmo parecia ter perdido o sono total. Resolve fazer um chá quente e aproveitar e deixar uma mamadeira para ruivinho pronta. Imaginava que Mu não tivesse feito nada, porque havia dias, como hoje por exemplo, que seu namorado esquecia das coisas.

Aprontou seu chá, sentou na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Desde que o pequeno lemuriano havia sido entregue à Mu com a responsabilidade de criá-lo e educá-lo para ser seu sucessor, os dias do jovem casal estavam mais agitados, cansativos e regrados (mais que o normal), mas também estavam mais engraçados e, de uma forma estranha, mais familiar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo choro desesperado do bebê no quarto dos dois. Shaka coloca sua xícara na pia, pega a mamadeira e volta apressado para o quarto, e encontra o ariano tentando aquietar a criança nos braços com sonoros "xi xi xi".

-Shakaaaa! Eu não sei mais o que ele quer... - Mu resmunga cansado e entrega o menino pros braços do loiro.

-Ele pode estar com fome, Mu. Você nem deixou a mamadeira dele pronta.

-Eu esqueci. Tive tanta coisa pra fazer que esqueci da mamadeira. - Um responde constrangido por ter esquecido do alimento do próprio pulilo. Mas ele tivera compromissos demais esse dia, que ele próprio havia esquecido de comer.

-Não tem problema. Ainda bem que esse pequeno tem a mim pra lembrar das coisas que você esquece! - Shaka sentou-se na beira da cama para melhor acomodar Kiki nos braços, que estava sugando a mamadeira com força de tanta fome.

-Tem mesmo... - Um apenas observa a cena a sua frente e faz um comentário que de repente, havia passado pela sua mente. - Será que meu pai e Dohko passaram pelas mesmas coisas que estamos passando agora?

-Você se refere a você ser deixado definhando? Pode ser, é a cara do Dohko fazer isso...

-Há Há! E depois diz que sou eu que estou engraçado.

O loiro apenas ri e responde, - Acredito que sim, amor. Não é fácil cuidar de uma criança, e aposto que muitas coisas que nós ficamos perdidos, eles também ficaram.

-Vou ter que perguntar isso pra eles. Vai nos render boas histórias e risadas.

-É claro que vai! - Kiki havia terminado de mamar. Shaka levanta-se e coloca o ruivinho no seu ombro para faze-lo arrotar. Assim que ele conseguiu, o menino já estava cochilando e mal se movimentava. O loiro o colocou com cuidado na cama e deitou-se também, deixando o bebê na posição original, no meio dos dois.

-Acho que agora ele vai dormir até amanhecer. - O virginiano comentou baixinho para não acordar Kiki, que tinha sua mãozinha agarrada firmemente nos dedos do loiro.

-Espero que sim. - Mu estica-se e dá um beijinho na testa do menino, e dá outro na boca do namorado. - Boa noite, amor. Descanse bem que amanhã será outro dia cheio.

-Boa noite, querido.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 814**

 **Awwnn! Kiki é muito fofinho, minha gente! Nesse espaço-tempo, a diferença de idade entre Shaka x Mu e Kiki é maior do que o Kurumada quis, porque né. Muito tenso ter a responsabilidade de cuidar de um bebê quando você acabou de ser um.**


	11. 11º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **10º Dia**

-Estou com fome.

-Eu também. Queria um chá quente de pêssego e maracujá.

-Hoje o dia está bom para um café quente. E biscoitos.

-Bolachas, Mu. São bolachas.

-Biscoitos. Doces e recheados com morango.

-Tanto faz. O chá não tem mais, nem o café, muito menos as bolachas.

-Então se arrume para irmos comprar. Não quero ficar sem café nem meus BISCOITOS.

No mercado...

-Já peguei seu chá. Agora falta meu precioso líquido negro.

-Não sei porque você insiste em tomar essa água suja. Depois fica morrendo de cólica, igual criança pequena.

-A dor que eu sinto depois, vale a pena. E eu não fico reclamando de você ficar tomando seus chás o dia todo.

-Não reclama porque não tem do que reclamar. Eu não fico choramingando nos cantos com dor por causa deles. E eu reclamo do seu café, justamente por esse motivo.

-Ai, tá! Chega disso, vai. Vamos lá pegar os biscoitos.

-Bolachas.

-Biscoitos!

-Bolachas!

-Mas que teimosia! Vou esfregar o pacote nesse seu nariz empinado pra você ver. Ó! Olha o que está escrito aqui. BISCOITO RECHEADO SABOR MORANGO. Biscoito.

-Biscoito é apenas uma convenção da indústria. O dicionário diz que todo biscoito são bolachas.

-Você nem está com um dicionário aí, da onde você inventou isso?

-Não preciso estar com um pra saber.

-Conta outra, Shaka. Você está mesquinho demais hoje. Vamos pegar as outras coisas e ir para casa.

Em casa...

-Eu achei que só íamos comprar o chá, café e os biscoitos.

-Nunca é assim. Começamos a andar demais por lá e já viu. Coloque as sacolas em cima da mesa para ficar mais fácil de guardar.

-Vá guardando aí enquanto eu coloco o a água para esquentar.

-Não vá pensando que eu vou guardar tudo isso sozinho, hein!

-Claro que não, amor. Ajudo aguardar quando terminar de aprontar o café e comer. Estou com muita fome agora para fazer qualquer coisa.

-Nem pensar! Vamos ter que esvaziar a mesa de qualquer jeito, então já vamos fazer o trabalho logo. Tome. Pegue suas bolachas. Vai comê-las agora, não é?

-Vou sim. Vou comer os BISCOITOS agora.

-De novo com isso?

-Enquanto você não aprender a falar certo, vou jogar na cara toda vez, sim.

-Então eu vou te mostrar como eu estou certo. Assim você para de me incomodar com essa história sem pé nem cabeça.

-Pronto! Achei. Veja, o dicionário considera as palavras como sinônimos, porque os dois produtos são amassados e cozidos e utilizam farinhas, amidos, féculas fermentadas ou não, e outras substâncias alimentícias.

-Então é o fim da nossa discussão. Nós dois estamos certos.

-Ah! Agora entrega os pontos?! Admita que EU ganhei. Dessa vez, quem jogou na cara fui eu!

-Tudo bem! Eu estava errado, ó glorioso ser supremo do universo!

-Isso mesmo! Muito bem. Vamos sentar e comer, sim?

E os dois sentaram-se para comer, quando,

-Mas isso ainda não me impede de tentar fazer você falar biscoito.

-Pelo amor de Buda, Mu!

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 494**

 **Claro que eu não podia deixar de fazer uma zuerinha básica com a eterna briga da internet de biscoito x bolacha. E eu sendo uma virginiana que só, estou defendendo o Shaka. Desculpe Muzinho lindo, mas o certo é bolacha sim!**

 **A definição de bolacha e biscoito eu tirei da Super Interessante.**


	12. 12º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **11º Dia**

"Quando éramos pequenos, lembro-me de você segurar minha mão, ficar ao meu lado nos dias de solidão. Você sempre esteve presente nos meus momentos de dúvidas e, mesmo criança, você já tinha uma consciência invejável para muitos outros cavaleiros. Sem dúvida nas suas vidas passadas, você adquiriu muita experiência e sabedoria, e as herdou nesta encarnação, como uma alma elevada que você se tornou agora. Sempre me aconselhou quando precisei e as vezes, quando não as necessitavas, mas você sempre teve esse dom de vez as mais além, e sempre me antecipou o que estava por vir. Admirável, sempre.

Mesmo tendo toda essa sabedoria, você se deixava ser criança e fazia suas travessuras junto com os outros meninos, e me arrastava com eles. Eu ia resmungando como sempre. Não seria eu, não é mesmo? Naquele tempo, apenas reclamava como você era desrespeitoso comigo por ficar interrompendo meu treinamento. Mas você apenas ria. Não dava bola para meus muxoxos, e no dia seguinte, você vinha e fazia a mesma coisa. Mas hoje eu entendo o que você queria com isso. Queria me tirar do isolamento que eu, inconscientemente estava criando. Você se preocupava com todos já naquela época, e é claro que iria se preocupar da solidão que eu me empunha. Queria que aproveitasse a vida tranquila que ainda tínhamos, antes das guerras começarem. Queria que eu fosse criança. Você conseguiu. Hoje nós temos boas memórias daqueles tempos que nós todos se juntávamos para aprontar alguma coisa. Provavelmente algum plano bobo traçado pelo Miro e Aioria.

Não sei mesmo em qual momento eu me apaixonei por você. Quando foi que descobri que o amava. Mas lembro-me bem do dia que seu pai foi assassinado, e você teve que partir as pressas para Jamiel. Mas ali eu tive certeza que o queria por perto. Mais que o normal. Meus dias foram cinzentos. Perderam as cores e o sentido. E acabei fazendo o que você tinha lutado tanto para que eu não fizesse. Me isolei. Passava dias sentado, meditando, procurando respostas para as perguntas do universo, e mais ainda, para o vazio que sentia e ao mesmo tempo, o quão completo eu ficava quando tinha você junto a mim. Até que Buda me deu a resposta. Era amor, com certeza.

Quando os meninos de bronze vieram para o santuário com Athena, meus sentidos estavam apenas me dizendo que você tinha voltado. Era só isso o que me interessava. Nossos amigos haviam caído. Fiquei imensamente triste por esse fato, sobretudo pelo Miro. Mas ao ver você na casa de virgem, junto com Kiki, Athena e o que havia sobrado dos nossos irmãos, eu pude ver as cores novamente. Ver você, agora um homem feito, e Kiki já grande, encheram meu coração de alegria. Finalmente vocês haviam voltado pra mim. Meu mundo havia ganhado o sentido que procurei tanto depois daquele dia.

Não sei se digo isso com a frequência que você gostaria, mas eu te amo. Minha mente, alma, coração, cosmo e o que mais desejas, te pertencem para sempre. Sempre acreditei que nossas almas estão unidas num laço feito há muito tempo atrás, e que resistirá por muito mais ainda. Enfrentamos tantas dificuldades juntos, mas sempre nos apoiamos nas decisões de cada um. É assim que o amor funciona, não é? Não tenho certeza agora. Não nessa vida, pois quando nascemos, somos agraciados com o esquecimento. Mas lá atrás, nas outras encarnações, com certeza já tivemos essa pergunta e aposto que obtivemos a resposta.

Você já deve estar cansado de ler, vou apenas deixar mais um Eu Te Amo escrito aqui. Você não precisa responder porque eu sei a resposta há muitos anos, meu amor. Apenas peço que cuidemos do nosso amor, cultivando sempre coisas boas, para sempre podermos colher a felicidade.

Todo seu, Shaka.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 632**

 **Rapidinho, apenas saiu. E sim, isso é antes de Hades, e Shaka ajudou Um a criar o Kiki sim! u.u Shaka é a mãe. Pronto, falei.**


	13. 13º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **12º Dia**

-Mestre Mu! Está muito quente, vamos até a cidade tomar um sorvete, por favor! Sinto que se eu torcer a camisa, consigo encher um balde. - Um jovem Kiki diz enquanto torcia a beira da camisa de treino que usava, para enfatizar o drama.

-Então vá tomar um banho rápido para irmos. - Mu respondeu enquanto via seu pupilo sair correndo em direção a primeira casa para fazer o que foi lhe pedido. Os dois estavam treinando desde cedo, fazendo uma breve pausa para almoço, e logo recomeçaram com as atividades, mas o calor do verão grego era muito quente e abafado. Isso não deveria ser empecilho para nenhum cavaleiro, mas os arianos estavam acostumados ao clima gélido das montanhas do Tibet, e o dia ensolarado estavam castigando por demais o jovem aprendiz, e ao seu mestre que possuía a pele muito branca.

O tibetano sentou-se nas sombras de uma das poucas árvores restantes nos espaços de treino dos cavaleiros, enquanto esperava por Kiki voltar. Logo sentiu o cosmo do seu pai e de Dohko se aproximando pelas escadarias adjacentes, e vindo em sua direção.

-Boa tarde, filho. O que faz sentado aí? - Shion havia visto Um sozinho e achou estranho, pois nesse horário era normal vê-lo praticando com seu aprendiz.

-Boa tarde, pai, Dohko. - Respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. - Estou esperando Kiki terminar o banho par irmos tomar um sorvete. Querem ir conosco?

Os dois amantes se entreolharam, analisando o convite que não parecia nada mal. Nesse momento, o pequeno ruivo hiperativo apareceu usando seus poderes de telecinese.

-Estou pronto! Podemos ir agora?

-Sim, podemos. - Mu levanta-se passando as mãos pelas roupas para tirar a sujeira imaginária. - E então? Vocês vem junto?

-Porque não, não é, Shionzinho? O calor está de matar.

-Então vamos indo.

Sentados numa mesinha com guarda-sol, numa das ruas movimentadas de Athenas, os três lemurianos e Dohko tomavam seus sorvetes e jogavam conversa fora. Dohko e Shion contavam a Kiki as travessuras que Um fazia quando tinha sua idade, e o trabalho que passavam quando esse se juntavam com as pestes do zodíaco.

-Mas eu ainda não consigo entender o mestre Mu caía nas conversas do Aioria e do Miro. -Kiki se lambuzava com seu sorvete de creme.

-Meu querido neto-postiço-emprestado. Você conhece bem os discursos do escorpião. Agora imagine isso somado com teimosia. Claro que nem Mu aguentaria.

-Pois é. E eu arrastava Shaka comigo pra eu não ter que levar a bronca sozinho! - O de cabelos lilás ria das lembranças e do quanto aprontava e arrastava o virginiano para o mal caminho.

-E seu loiro azedo não voltou ainda?

-Cheguei. E bem na hora de ouvir você me chamando assim. - Shaka aparece por trás do moreno, que acaba ficando com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Shakinha, querido! Não estava esperando a sua volta tão repentina! Se eu soubesse que estava vindo, teria falado maravilhas de você!

O loiro ignora o velho ancião, passa por Shion e põe uma das mãos no seu ombro como um simples cumprimento. Prossegue até Mu, dá um selinho estalado nos lábios deste. Pega um cadeira ao lado do namorado e espera que Kiki suba no seu colo, como de costume, para cumprimentá-lo com um abraço apertado.

-Tio Shaka! Ainda bem que voltou! Chegou bem a tempo de tomar um sorvete com a gente e ouvir as histórias que o Mestre Dohko e o Mestre Shion estavam me contado. É verdade que o senhor era arrastado nas fuzarcas que os outros cavaleiros faziam?

-Calma aí, mocinho. Não seja tão afobado. Respira um pouco. - Shaka já estava mais que acostumado com a euforia característica desse ser, mas sempre que podia, tentava dar um jeito de acalmá-lo. - E na verdade, eu era arrastado pelo Mu. Eles aprontavam e eu, de alguma maneira, estava no meio.

-Não vai querer um sorvete também, amor? - Mu perguntou enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nas mãos do namorado.

-Não. Estou cansado. Só vim até aqui porque senti os cosmos dos três. Se não eu já estaria tomando um banho e me preparando para dormir.

-Então vamos indo. Também preciso de um banho, se é que me entende.

-Nós vamos tomar um banho também, né Dohko. Essas roupas que estamos usando são quente demais.

-Mas é claro que sim, meu lindo!

-Quente demais, sei! O calor de vocês é outro. - O de cabelo lilás faz o comentário enquanto levanta-se da cadeira e ajuda Shaka com Kiki.

-É o mesmo que o seu, filho.

Kiki apenas observa a cena sem entender do que diabos os outros estão falando. Entendeu a parte do banho e do calor é claro, mas sua cabeça ainda não conseguia assimilar o que foi dito nas entrelinhas. E assim, os cinco tomaram seus rumos até suas respectivas residências para descansarem e aproveitar a noite, com o ariano ruivo sento gentilmente dispensado para Aldebaran tomar conta.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 820**

 **Perdi mais um prazo! EEE! Resumo da vinha vida. Já perdi tantos prazos... HIUASHDIUAHDUIA!**

 **Fanfic bobinha, mas tá valendo!**


	14. 14º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **12º Dia**

-Vocês viram o Saga usando o golpe dele? - Um esbaforido Miro vinha correndo em direção os dois meninos que estavam sentados num pilar caído, próximo à arena.

-O "Outra Dimensão"? - Shaka responde ao menino. Os três estavam acompanhando os treinos dos cavaleiros mais velhos, já que os seus haviam terminado mais cedo por ser apenas teoria.

-Vimos sim. E o que tem demais? - Mu franze a testa, fazendo os seus dois pontinho ficarem próximos. Estranhou a pergunta do amigo. - O que há de errado Saga usar o "Outra Dimensão"?

-É legal né?! Me pergunto o que acontece quando se vai para outra dimensão...

-A intensão é fazer você morrer, sumir, ou ser gravemente ferido.

-Não tô falando do golpe, Sha! - Miro fica emburrado pelo amigo não ter entendido o que quis dizer. Logo Shaka que parecia ser tão sábio. - Estou falando da parte científica da coisa. Será que tem coisas derretendo, igual aquele quadro daquele pintou estranho, lá?

-Qual? Dalí? - Mu surpreendeu-se com o amigo saber dessas coisas. Passar tempo com Camus realmente está acrescentando cultura a ele.

-ESSE AÍ MESMO! Já pensou que louco? Você toma um Outra Dimensão do Saga, e quando percebe, você está se derretendo. Só que na verdade não está! É apenas o mundo que você parou e seu corpo está se ajustando. Eu piraria, certeza! - O menino de cabelos azuis mostrava um entusiasmo enorme enquanto falava das suas teorias malucas. Adorava esses assuntos e gostava de compartilhar seus pensamentos com os amigos.

-Pra mim, você já está pirando, Miro! - Shaka e Mu riam divertidos.

-Mas é sério! E se você fossem jogados pra um mundo sei lá, tipo os Flintstones? Vivendo com os dinossauros como se fossem cão e gato, e chegando na cozinha, você se depara com um dinossauro como torradeira?

-Miro, você é maluco! - Os dois meninos não se aguentavam e riam alto. Miro realmente tinha uma imaginação invejável. Todos os aprendizes de cavaleiros adoravam esses discursos que o escorpião dava quando criava alguma teoria absurda.

-Meninos, os treinos já acabaram, vamos subir para jantar e descansar. - Aioros vinha buscá-los como de costume. O moreno estava suado e cansado porque também estivera treinando, e treinando seu irmão mais novo.

-AH, Aioros! Só porque eu estava numa discussão genial... - Miro faz um birro feito criança pequena.

-Sim! Imagino que sim! Eu te conheço e tenho certeza que era muito interessante. - Aioros passa as mãos pelos cabelo do menino e volta-se para os outros dois que estavam sentados. -Vamos indo?

E os quatros foram subindo as escadarias rindo do escorpião, que ia contando para o mais velho como seria as outras dimensões, e ainda cogitou pedir para o geminiano lhe mostrar para matar a curiosidade.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 464**

 **Ontem eu perdi o horário, mas hoje postei mais cedo! Trabalhar no domingo tem suas vantagens...**


	15. 15º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **14º Dia**

Hoje acordei cedo. Faz algum tempo que não tenho dormido direito, apenas breves cochilos que me deixam mais cansado do que se eu tivesse passado a noite acordado. Mas hoje foi diferente. Recebi a visita de um cavaleiro de bronze, discípulo do Dohko. Ele veio até aqui para que eu pudesse reparar as armaduras de Pégaso e a dele, de Dragão, que estavam arruinadas. Aproveitei para saber o que estava acontecendo, por qual motivos estavam lutando, e ele me falou das suas razões.

Shaka, não é possível que você esteja tão cego. Não consigo acreditar que você está do lado errado. Será que não percebe quem está manipulando você e a todos? Não notou a diferença gritante dos cosmos do meu Pai com esse impostor? Você teve essa falta de tato, mesmo? Ou será que você esta agindo contra sua vontade por se sentir ameaçado? Ele está ameaçando à você ou a mim?

Toda essa situação me deixa preocupado. Preocupado por você, por Kiki, por mim, por esses jovens que estão pensando em invadir o santuário, e por Athena. Damos nossas vidas por ela, mas minha mente e coração estão sempre com você. Você AINDA sabe disso, não é? Eu acredito que sim. Você não seria tão cruel de jogar nossa história fora, de abandoná-la. Não mesmo. Ou eu vou fazer você engolir pedras.

Irei procurar Dohko mais tarde e buscar mais informações, Sha. Só você consegue tirar o meu sono. Eu sei que o que está por vir não será fácil, mas espero não perder você. Nunca.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 258**

 **Curtinha e rápida. Não consigo pensar em um tema de última hora, desculpe. Meu trabalho toma conta do meu dia inteiro**.


	16. 16º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **15º Dia**

Aioria resolvera fazer uma festa na sua casa porque segundo o próprio, a última tinha sido há dois meses (ele, Miro e Shura consideravam um tempo longo), e aproveitariam que Athena havia ido até o Japão para resolver assuntos da Fundação herdada pelo seu avô, Mitsumasa Kido, então poderiam festejar à vontade e do jeito que eles gostavam, com muita bebida, comida e músicas típicas.

Todos no Santuário foram convidados, menos os aprendizes menores de idade porque eles não podem beber, o horário era inapropriado, e os mestres não queria estradar o respeito que seus pupilos tinham com eles. Hoje a noite era pra enfiar o pé na jaca!

Aldebaram já havia subido mais cedo para preparar o churrasco, a maionese e a farofa; Shura e Máscara trouxeram mais um pouco de comida e as bebidas; Miro trouxe com Saga e Kanon os instrumentos para posicioná-los e afiná-los. Afrodite, June, Misty, Shina e Marin estavam encarregados da decoração (Porque Dite necessitava que tudo ficasse caracterizado, mais do que já é), mas as vezes, ele, Shina e Misty trocavam farpas e precisavam que um ou outro cavaleiro desse fim na discussão.

Dohko, Shion, Mu e Shaka vinham subindo com suas comidas típicas, sem carnes. Dohko não era o único que não se incomodava, já estava acostumado a comer essa comida de coelho da sua família, mas essa noite, iria aproveitar a mudança de cardápio.

Aioros e Camus conversavam num canto, próximo aos instrumentos, apenas observando Miro e Aioria ajeitarem os arranjos para começar a tocar. O escorpião tentava arrumar as caixas de som, e tomava um gole de grappa sempre que possível, e Camus ficava atento ao namorado porque sabia que logo logo, Miro ia fazer alguma besteira e ele teria que sair correndo para acudi-lo e dar o seu sermão.

Enquanto a música ao vivo não começava, Aldebaram trouxera sua coletânea de cd's brasileiros do carnaval da Bahia (no momento tocava "Lepo Lepo"), e cantava alto com sua voz grave e risonha, provocando risos nos cavaleiros presentes, pela sua dança em frente à churrasqueira. Uma bonita mesa comprida foi arranjada próximo ao palco improvisado, e muito bem decorado com frutas, bolos, doces e é claro, as garrafas de bebidas.

O restante do povo convidado vinha chegando em grupos e logo iam encontrando outros amigos com quem conversar, sentavam-se nas mesas que Shura e Aioria tinham, ou nos puffs que Afrodite, Miro e June tinham. Logo, gargalhadas e conversas eram ouvidas ao som do Axé, bebida e Churrasco, tudo graças ao cavaleiro de touro; já que o que era pra ser uma festa grega, não estava indo nos conformes.

Continua...

* * *

 **Total de Palavras: 439**

 **Enquanto a festa de Yesterday & Today não sai, eu improvisei a minha! 2 anfitriões gregos, e a festa toma traços BR. Toca Valesca agora pro Dite e Misty arrasarem!**


	17. 17º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **17º Dia**

-Anda logo com isso Miro! Eu não aguento mais escutar as músicas do Aldebaran! - Aioria já estava ficando nervoso. A festa já começará a meia hora e eles ainda não conseguiram começar a tocar nada.

-Ai, cala a boca e vê se me ajuda aqui! - O escorpião encontrava-se enrolado nos fios dos microfones e dos instrumentos. - Eu não sei mais qual é o fio cubo e nem o da guitarra e baixo. Que merda, cara!

-Como você é enrolado, seu tonto. Me passa aquele fio preto ali do seu lado.

-Pega você! Eu não consigo me mexer daqui. - Dito isso, o braço de um dos violões que estavam do lado, cai e acerta sua cabeça. - AI! MERDA!

-Fala baixo, Miro! - Camus tenta conter os gritos do namorado, porque se começasse a dar liberdade demais para o escorpião, o estrago estava feito.

-Ma que porra! Cadê la musica? Io non lo supporto mais escutar las músicas do Deba! - Máscara da Morte aproveitou justo esse momento "dominador" do Camus para aparecer, e arruína tudo. - Vocês são mais moles que mio Dite quando se arruma.

-Vocês deviam aprender a ajudar mais do que criticar. - Aioros estava se aguentando para não rir da cena toda.

-Io non tô vendo você ajudando também.

-Mas também não tô criticando nada!

-Ma io critico mesmo, cáspita! Io quero beber com buona musica!

Nesse momento, chega Shina, Shura e Dite para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Cruzes! Miluxo tá preso igual aquelas camisa de força. Dá um help nele lá, Camus! - Afrodite passa as mãos pelos cabelos e enrosca um braço no do namorado.

-Deixa ele se virando sozinho lá. Se ele cabeça de vento tivesse feito o que eu disse, não estaria emaranhado feito comida de aranha.

-Ai, aranha, credo!

-lo que le dijiste? - Shura estava com as mãos na cintura, enquanto espiava Miro por cima da bateria e via como Aioria tentava ajudar o amigo.

-Que colocasse umas etiquetas nos fios para saber qual é qual. Mas essa anta não me escuta...

-Não me chama de anta não, Kamyu... Você é cruel.

-Então vou te chamar de mula, porque é teimoso feito uma.

-Criatura de Deus! Façam alguma coisa! Não aguento mais escutar axé. - Shina foi tentar ajudar Miro, Aioria e Shura a desenroscar o escorpião e colocar os fios nos lugares certos.

Nesse momento, começa a tocar Valesca Popozuda. Dite enxerga Misty e June dançando na pista e não acredita no que está vendo.

-AI MINHA SANTA! Tá tocando beijinho no ombro! A MINHA MÚSICA! Se virem aí, fui! - E sai correndo em direção ao meio do salão para divar.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Cadê a música? - Mu e Shaka resolvem aparecer no palco para investigar a demora do centro das atenções.

-Não vem vocês dois também começando a criticar aqui. - Aioria finalmente começa a ligar os fios nos aparelho, enquanto Miro se levanta do chão e limpa as roupas.

-É! Voltem lá pras comidas de coelho de vocês.

-Miro!

-Nossa! Por que essa grosseria toda? - Mu não estava entendendo nada, e olhava pros lados pra entender o motivo do nervosismo dele.

-Questo escorpione endemoniado tá atrasando minha alegria! Anda logo questa porra, maledeto!

-Quanta grosseria. Eu vou procurar alguém menos ignorante para conversar. - Shina vira-se e segue andando por entre os cavaleiros.

-Faz isso mesmo! O Buda loiro adora conversar com alface, e o cabelo de mato você já tem! - Máscara não pode evitar o comentário. Sabia que os dois envolvidos ficariam p da vida com ele pra sempre.

E lá dos degraus da primeira casa até os aposentos da deusa Athena, no topo da montanha, pode-se ouvir Shaka fazendo seu "OOOOOOHHHHMMMMM" e Shina lançando seu ataque, seguindo de uma gritaria proveniente da quinta casa.

-AAI! DOEU, FODA-SE, MAS VALEU A PENA!

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 647**

 **Hoje ela é dedicada pra Fê, que passou o dia todo chorando no meu fb. Espero que essa historinha bobinha e sem sal tenha feito você melhorar, kenga! Essa é pra você! Mu e Shaka nem apareceram muito hoje, quis dar um foco maior nos outros.**


	18. 18º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **18º Dia**

Está nevando aqui. Não que seja uma novidade, todo dia neva, venta, chove e o nevoeiro cobre as paisagens de Jamiel. Mas o frio que eu sinto hoje, é maior do que os dos dias anteriores, e gravado no meu coração, sei que a cada dia que passa, ele ficara mais frio ainda. E eu não estou falando da temperatura térmica. Estou falando do calor gostoso que eu sinto com você. Dos nossos beijos ardentes, das nossas noites de fogo, dos seus abraços acolhedores, dos seus olhos febris e do seu sorriso inebriante.

.

.

.

.

Estou sozinho e com frio aqui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por que você ainda não veio me ver?

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 107**

 **Hoje eu e a Fê estamos em crise. Ela por motivos pessoais e eu estou com ódio mortal de todos os envolvidos, por terem feito eu chegar atrasada no trabalho (VIRGINIANA!). Sinto que foi um dia perdido. Minha mente não está pra escrever hoje, lamento.**


	19. 19º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **19º Dia**

-Mestre Mu não me deixa consertar as armaduras estragadas que chegam, mas eu já sei como é que se faz. Sou muito observador! - Disse enquanto olhava a armadura de unicórnio na sua frente.

Kiki estava sozinho na casa de áries. Seu mestre havia subido até virgem há algumas horas atrás e o menino já sabia que é certo que ele não volte mais por hoje. Nos finais de semana, Mu ia até a sexta casa para ter um descanso e poder aproveitar melhor a companhia do noivo.

-Vou aproveitar que essa armadura está em cacos e adiantar o serviço pro mestre. - Assim, Kiki vai até um quartinho adjacente e busca o pó de estrelas e os instrumentos usados para a restauração. - Mestre Um vai ficar orgulhoso de mim! E ela nem vai precisar de muito sangue. O meu já basta! - E começa o serviço.

* * *

Shion estava na sala do grande mestre, com seu marido como companhia enquanto conversavam e jogavam xadrez, quando uma mensagem da armadura de unicórnio cruza a mente do ariano, interrompendo sua jogada.

-O que foi, Shion? - Dohko percebe que aconteceu algo.

-A armadura de unicórnio está me chamando. O que será que Mu está fazendo com ela?

-E eu é que sei. Pergunta pra ele...

* * *

Mu beijava o pescoço do loiro, a mão esquerda percorrendo a lateral do corpo e a outra tentava tirar os cabelos do caminho. Shaka gemia baixinho, esfregando seu corpo contra o do ariano. Tentava puxar a camisa dele, mas Um não estava facilitando o processo. Os lençóis já estavam espalhados pelo chão, assim como as roupas de Shaka. O ariano estava em processo de remoção da calça do dono da casa, quando recebeu uma mensagem do pai.

-Mu?! O que está fazendo?

-Estou num momento bastante íntimo com Shaka. Por que? - O ariano continua ministrando suas carícias pelo corpo do loiro.

-... Você está em virgem? Então quem é que está em áries? - Shion demonstrava estar realmente preocupado agora.

-Kiki está lá, porque a pergunta? - Mu agora cessa os beijos e começa a prestar atenção no comunicado do pai.

-O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Shaka percebe a distração do noivo e fica sem entender. Mu apenas o olha e faz um sinal com a mão, pedindo para esperar.

-A armadura de unicórnio está me chamando. Kiki deve estar fazendo algo com ela. Vá lá e verifique!

-Ai! Pelo amor da santa... - Mu resmunga enquanto passa as mãos pelo rosto e senta-se na cama. Não, Kiki não poderia estar fazendo nada. Não hoje. Por favor, não hoje.

-O que que foi? - Shaka fica sem saber o que fazer, e acompanha Mu para fora da cama, que já estava começando a se vestir novamente.

-Recebi uma mensagem do meu pai. Kiki está em áries sozinho e deve estar aprontando das suas. Fique aqui que eu vou até lá ver o que está acontecendo.

* * *

-Kiki?! - O ariano acabara de entrar na casa de áries e tentava localizar o cosmo do seu aprendiz. -Kiki! Onde você está? Quero saber o que você anda aprontando com a armadura de uni... - Mu encontrou seu pupilo, mas não esperava ver a cena seguinte.

O menino estava todo coberto de pó brilhante, da cabeça aos pés. Os punhos coberto de sangue, segurando as ferramentas de ouro. A armadura estava no mesmo estado, mas parecia que ganhara uns buracos e rachaduras a mais.

-Por favor. Não me diga o que eu estou pensando que é... - Mu tinha uma das mãos no rosto e com os olhos fechados, contava até dez. Não era de perder a paciência com o menino, mas estava a beira de um ataque.

-Mestre Um! Voltou mais cedo? - O ruivinho tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto com a chegada do seu mestre. Agora sim ele poderia ver o quanto elel era capaz! - Estava adiantando o trabalho pro senhor!

O de cabelo lilases apenas solta um grande suspiro, vai até o menino e passa a mão sobre a cabeça dele. Kiki fizera apenas para ajudá-lo, e em parte a culpa era sua por ter deixado tudo exposto na frente do garoto. Ele já havia pedido para que ensinasse a arte da restauração das armaduras muitas vezes, mas sempre negou. Depois de hoje, não haveria escapatória. Ou começava a ensinar, ou outro episódio desses poderia ocorrer novamente.

-Deixa isso Kiki. Apenas vá dormir, sim?! Agradeço muito a ajuda.

-Eu vou sim! Boa noite, mestre Mu! - Com isso, o pequeno sai correndo em direção ao quarto, e passa de raspão pelo mestre Shion e Dohko.

-Mu? O que foi que ele... - Shion ao ver o estado da armadura, começa a ter falta de ar e se apoia num dos piladres da casa.

-Shion?! Shion está tendo um AVC, Mu! Ajuda ele!

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 813**

 **Tive um _insight_ agora pouco! Adoro esse pestinha ruiva! Muita gente não gosta dele, mas eu acho que Mu deve sofrer pouco com esse menino, mas no final do dia, ele deve se acabar de rir das coisas que ele faz.**

 **Pra quem não sabe, Shion tem o poder de "entrar em contato" com as armaduras. Vide Gaiden.**


	20. 20º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **20º Dia**

A noite caia no céu grego, e uma agitada noite começava na casa de touro. Aldebaran convidou todos os cavaleiros de ouros para uma festa de São João antecipada, já que alguns dos seus irmãos de armas estariam em missão dentro de poucos dias e não estarão presentes se a festa fosse feita no dia certo.

O cavaleiro de touro queria te todos fossem vestidos de trajes típicos da festa, mas como só ele entendia o conceito de "jeca", ele deixou pronto uns chapéus de palha e uns lápis de olho preto que pediu emprestado das amazonas, porque Afrodite não queria emprestar suas maquiagens caras.

Os guerreiros iam chegando e se deparando com um salão decorado com bandeirolas, correntes de papel penduradas no alto, uma mesa farta com pipoca, pinhão, guloseimas que alguns não faziam ideia do que era, refrigerante e um tal de quentão. O próprio dono da casa estava vestido de um jeito assustadoramente horrível, com camiseta xadrez, calça jeans dobradas até as panturrilhas, chapéu de palha, dentes pretos para parecer podre, e havia pintado as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma monocelha.

-Bá noite, cumpadis! Se aprocheguem sem pedi licença. A casa é de ocês, uai! - Aldebaran tentava fazer o sotaque caipira, mas como ninguém entendia o significado da festa, só acharam estranho.

-Mas que diabos de roupa é essa, Aldebaran? - Dohko não se aguentou e caiu na risada ao ver o amigo. Ele também não pescou muito bem a ideia, mas veio com uma blusa xadrez e o seu chapéu chinês.

-HAHAHAHA! Tem que entrar no clima, ué! Mas venham todos e fiquem a vontade! Estou terminando de preparar o quentão! Na mesa estão as comidas típicas da festa na minha terra. - Disse e foi para a cozinha.

-Então... Alguém se atreve a experimentar alguma dessas coisas? - Saga olha por cima da mesa, come medo de algo pular na sua cara.

-Deixa eu provar essa coisa redondinha. - Miro pega o doce e põe na boca. - Hmm... É gostoso. É doce e seco pra dedéu.

-Dedéu... Ninguém mais fala isso, seu velho! - Shura comenta e pega o mesmo doce da mesa.

-Se atracando nas paçocas né?! - Aldebaram volta da cozinha com uma panela enorme com um líquido vermelho e fumegante.

-Paçoca? - Miro tenta falar e acaba cuspindo tudo, causando riso geral.

-O que você tem aí, amigo? - Mu estava curioso, o cheiro era muito bom e já estava impregnando o ambiente.

-É o famoso quentão! Quer provar?

-Questo quentão seu, é alcoólico? - Máscara perguntou enquanto mordia um pé de moleque.

-Mas é claro que é, só pelo cheiro eu já estou ficando bêbado. - Camus estava se servindo de um pouco de canjica, só para experimentar.

-Do que isso é feito? - Shion aparece ao lado do taurino, espiando dentro da panela.

-Tem vinho, cravo, gengibre, açúcar, água e cachaça.

-Opa! Cachaça?! Desce uma aí! - Máscara se solta dos braços do namorado que solta um "Ai, seu grosso!", pega um copo e entrega pro anfitrião.

-Eu também quero um pouco! - Aioria aproxima-se e Miro vem logo atrás.

Aldebaran começa a servir seus convidados que queriam um copo, e os que não queriam eram servidos na marra, por que eles TINHAM que provar. Afrodite provou e adorou. O mesmo para Saga e Kanon, Miro, Máscara e Dohko. Shion e Mu gostaram também, mas não era muito o forte deles a bebida alcoólica. Aioros provou um pouco mas não soube dizer se gosto ou ou não. Achou a bebida diferente. Shaka não precisa de comentários. Achou melhor comer pinhão. Mais saudável, não alcoólico e tem um gosto bom... quando não pega o estragado.

-Mas diga aí Debão, Por que tem um monte de lenha entulhada ali no meio? Isso não era pra estar na rua? - Kanon fez a observação, enquanto comia um pé-de-moleque e colocava um chapéu de palha com trancinhas na cabeça.

-Ah! Obrigado por ter lembrado! É pra acender a fogueira na hora da quadrilha!

-QUADRILHA? - Todos os cavaleiros olharam espantados para o brasileiro. O que será que ele está tramando?

Continua...

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 686**

 **Já estou em clima de São João, graças ao trabalho. Eu sei que está adiantando, mas foi o que veio na mente agora.**


	21. 21º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **21º Dia**

Aldebaran explicou para seus amigos o que era a quadrilha, e falou que toda festa junina que se preze, tem o famoso casamento. Eles se arranjaram definindo quem seria o padre, noiva, noivo, pai da noiva e padrinhos, enquanto isso, Aioros foi acender a fogueira enquanto Deba coloca a música da dança. Deba improvisa um palanque, sobe nele e liga o microfone. Ele queria muito estar filmando a cena!

-Vamô lá fazê a fila da quadrilha, sô! Cada um em seus lugares! - Os cavaleiro fizeram duas filas, uma formadas pelos homens, e a outra pelas mulheres, com direito a vestidos sim, porque Deba tinha comprado já com essa intenção.

-E eu quero ver os cavalheiros cumprimentado as damas! - A fila de homens aproximam-se das "mulheres" e tiram os chapéus como forma de reverência. Os homens diga-se de passagem são Saga, Máscara da Morte, Mu, Dohko e Shura.

-Agora quer vê as dama cumprimentá os cavalheiros, uai! - As damas, balançando o corpo, caminham até os cavalheiros e cada uma cumprimenta o seu parceiro, levantando a barra da saia. **(N/A: E tô rindo muito imaginando isso, vocês não tem noção!)** As moças são Aioros, Afrodite, Shaka, Aioria (Porque Shion não quis participar de forma alguma) e Miro. O pessoal que ficou de fora, se contorcia de rir ao lado do Deba, que tentava narrar a quadrilha, mas se engasgava toda vez que abria a boca.

-Todo mundo no caminho da roça, sô! - As damas e cavalheiros fazem uma única fila e começam a caminhar, dançando ao som da música de roça. Todos vestidos à caráter como deve ser, e até Um ganhou sobrancelhas! Ou melhor... Monocelha. Shaka e Afrodite estavam de trancinhas nas laterais da cabeça; Miro de batom e bochecha sardenta; Saga de barba e um dente podre na frente; Dohko de chapéu de palha e mastigando um feno.

-OLHA A COBRA! -Aldebaran narra e todos voltam, gritando, desviando da cobra. Afrodite solta um grito fino bem perto da orelha do Máscara que solta um palavrão típico. -É mentira...

E todos voltam a fazer o percurso original. Camus que sempre tem cara de carranca, não aguenta e cai no riso como todo mundo.

-Aí vem o túnel! - Os casais se dão as mãos e as levantam entre eles, formando um túnel, e o primeiro casal passa por debaixo do túnel, indo até o final da fila, seguindo pelos outros casais.

-Vamô fazê o caracol! - A fila começa a se enroscar para dentro. -Em seus lugares! - E todos voltam, desfazendo o caracol.

-OLHA A CHUVA! - Todos tapam as cabeças para não "molharem os cabelos". -É mentira!

-É vamcimbora, pessoar! Oia o tchauzin! - E os cavaleiros pegar seu pares e vão embora em fila, de mãos dadas, acenando para o "grande público", e a música termina.

Ao som de muitas gargalhadas, lágrimas e alguns palavrões não intencionais. A quadrilha se encerra. Aldebaran tenta recuperar o fôlego e anuncia que o pessoal do casamento vá já se trocar, enquanto ele molha a garganta com um pouco de canjica. Shion filmou tudo escondido. Ninguém havia notado ainda. Preferiu desse jeito, assim poderia usar as filmagens como chantagem. Enquanto o pessoal do matrimonio se ajeitava, o resto aproveitara para comer e tomar quentão e recupera o fôlego.

* * *

 **Continua...**

 **Total de palavras: 540**

 **Próximo episódio, o casamento!**

 **Sério, vocês não fazem idéia de quanto eu já ri imaginando. Minha narrativa pode ter ficado uma bosta, mas use sua imaginação e voilá! Shion preferiu ficar de fora porque ele acha que sua imagem de grande mestre não permite, e ele já não tem lá grande respeito com essa gangue que preferiu não jogar o que ainda resta no lixo.**


	22. 22º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **22º Dia**

Mu e Shaka estavam andando pelas ruas da cidade de Bozeman, nos Estados Unidos. Athena havia mandado os dois para investigarem o local, pois um grande cosmo manifestava-se na região, de forma a crer que poderia ser atividade inimiga, mesmo o cosmo apresentar-se de forma neutra.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, com roupas mais adequadas, calças jeans e camisa social. Observavam tudo por onde passavam, em busca de alguma pista do que pudesse estar acontecendo na cidadezinha. Já estavam caminhando há algumas horas, a fome e o cansaço já se apresentava forte nos dois homens. Encontraram um restaurante numa avenida principal, e decidiram parar ali para comer alguma coisa, antes de voltarem para o hotel. Quem sabe encontrassem mais informações no local.

Ao passarem pela porta, um senhor passa rapidamente por ela, trombando de frente com o loiro que levou um susto pela ação repentina, e quase caiu, se seus instintos e longos treinos como cavaleiro, não tivessem lhe ajudado. O homem segue reto, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-A educação ficou em casa hoje? - Shaka estava indignado. Odiava pessoas mal educadas, mas aproveitava-se que elas eram assim, para ser mal educado também, e acusar que é "legítima defesa". Um apenas da um empurrão em virgem, num sinal para entrar no restaurante e deixar o assunto quieto.

Sentaram-se a mesa, e uma garçonete de cara amarrada veio recebê-los, largando um "vão pedir o que?", de bastante má vontade.

-Boa noite, - Mu fez questão de frisar a saudação. - Vou querer um arroz com frango grelhado, batata assada e uns legumes refogados.

-Frango grelhado? - O loiro fez uma careta pro namorado pela escolha do cardápio.

-É, por que? Estou afim de comer frango hoje.

-Eu só vou querer uma salada niçoise, por favor. - A garçonete sai com os pedidos e o menu em mãos.

Shaka solta um longo suspiro, cruza os braços e fecha os olhos. Mu conhecia de longa data esse comportamento do noivo e também suspira, perguntando-se se deveria ou não perguntar o que é que afligia o loiro.

-O que foi, amor? Por que essa cara? - A curiosidade venceu, como sempre.

-São essas pessoas sem educação nenhuma. Não consigo entender o porquê dessa falta de respeito com os outros. - Mu apenas revira os olhos diante do desabafo do virginiano. É claro que ele vai ficar nesse assunto por um longo tempo, como se fosse questão de vida ou morte.

-Ainda remoendo isso?

-Não é que eu esteja remoendo, Mu. É apenas o fato da boa educação gerar um clima bem mais agradável e amistoso com todos. Você mesmo fica mais leve, sua aura muda. Questão de ética. Era tão difícil assim aquele homem dizer um desculpa, ou a menina desejar uma boa noite por clientes?

-Ah, Shaka. As vezes as pessoas não estão nos melhores dias...

-Não. Nem comece com essa desculpa esfarrapadas que todos dizem por aí. Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam. Não é porque você está com um problema ou acordou de mau humor que você vai deixar de ser respeitoso com alguém. Isso não é motivo. Até entendo que você não precisa ficar sorrindo 24 horas por dia, mas o bom dia, obrigado e desculpa você sempre tem que dizer.

-Eu concordo plenamente com você, amor. Não estou tirando a sua razão.

-Mas está aprovando um comportamento ruim.

-De forma alguma. Jamais aprovaria algo desse tipo. Só acho que você me conhece melhor que isso.

-Claro que eu conheço, até porque você nunca seria mal educado com alguém. Apenas se a essa seja sua intenção...

-O que está querendo dizer, hein? - Mu lança um olhar de falso indignação para Shaka, que dá um meio sorriso.

-Nada! - Nesse momento, a garçonete volta trazendo os pedidos dos dois, colocando seus pratos na frente e sendo agradavelmente mais educada.

-Será que ela ouviu? - O ariano diz ao ver que a moça está um tanto longe.

-Não sei. Mas se ouviu, o meu resmungo valeu a pena!

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 671**

 **O casamento caipira eu vou deixar pra quando eu estiver no nível de zoeira certo, como disse a Fê. Tentei escrever mas não vai sair do jeito HU3BR que eu quero, então fica pra depois.**

 **Escrevi qualquer coisa só pra dizer que a educação não precisa ficar em casa quando se sai de casa. Esqueça o celular se for preciso, mas jamais esqueça das palavrinhas mágicas. Eu como lido com pessoas o dia inteiro, me irrito horrores com gente mal educada; e vivo estressada com isso o dia todo. Pelo amor de Deus gente, vamos dizer bom dia/tarde/noite quando você vai falar com uma pessoa pela primeira vez, principalmente se você nem a conhece. E o Obrigado e Desculpa precisam ser usadas com mais frequência. Urgentemente.**


	23. 23º Dia

**Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence e etc. e tal. Miro resolveu desafiar Fê-Envy e eu a escrever 50 ficlets sobre um casal específico, porque ele não nos quer xeretando nos planos dele!**

 **"50 dias com ele" é um desafio de 50 dias de desafiamento que desafia a mim e a fê a nos desafiar a escrever histórias desafiantes entre um casal desafiador da nossa escolha. Então, nos sentimos desafiadas a fazer este desafio. Em 3 capítulos desafiantes deste desafio, nossas histórias estão desafiadas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, desafiando nossas capacidades mentais. Então, sinta-se desafiado, porque eu já me sinto suficientemente desafiada.**

 **Só mais uma observação. Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, que perdoem-me se não ficar grande coisa.**

 **50 dias com ele - Shaka x Mu version**

 **23º Dia**

Shaka estava na cozinha preparando um almoço leve para ele, Kiki e Mu, apesar do namorado estar em reunião na sala do grande mestre com seu pai e Athena, o loiro não saberia quando ele voltaria, mas com certeza viria com fome. Ajeitava cuidadosamente os utensílios e sabia o lugar de cada uma das coisas que precisava, fazia tudo um uma maestria invejável. Kiki apenas observava o virginiano andando pela cozinha, enquanto ficava sentado na mesa de madeira, encostada na parede.

-Senhor Shaka, como consegue saber onde estão as coisas, mesmo estando de olhos fechados? - O menino pergunta, enquanto balançava os pés na cadeira.

-Com a ajuda do meu cosmo, eu consigo saber o que e onde elas estão.

-Hmm... É por isso que se move vem bater nas coisas... - Kiki resmunga pra si mesmo. - Se eu fechar meu olhos e treinar meu cosmo, acha que eu consigo fazer o mesmo?

-Você consegue fazer tudo o que você quiser, basta ter dedicação, força de vontade e paciência. - Shaka termina de aprontar o almoço e serve a mesa. - Mas não entendo por que gostaria de manter os olhos fechados como eu...

-Sei lá. Parece ser legal e faz parecer ser mais inteligente. - O loiro serve o menino com um pouco de risoto de camarão. Shaka apenas ri dá lógica da criança. - Mas o senhor deixa eles fechados pra concentrar o cosmo? Só por isso?

-Não, não é só por isso. Como eu os mantive muito tempo fechados e tenho os olhos claros, a luz incomoda minha visão, e demoro um pouco para me acostumar e poder enxergar direito.

-Então é por isso que de dia ou o senhor está acompanhado, ou usa óculos escuros?

-Eu não uso óculos escuros não, pentelho!

-Como não? Miro até outro dia disse que você parecia aqueles rockeiro posers! Não sei o que é isso, mas ele falou.

-Kiki, aprenda uma coisa. Nunca na sua vida, escute as besteira que o Miro tem a dizer. Principalmente se vier acompanhado de um discurso.

-Olá! Cheguei em tempo do almoço? - O ariano chegou, passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do pupilo, e um selinho no namorado, enquanto sentava-se à mesa. - Estão falando sobre o que?

-Sobre o Shaka usar óculos escuros na rua quando está de olhos abertos.

-O que? - Mu olha espantado mas ao mesmo tempo duvidoso para o menino e o loiro.

-Nada... Coisas do Miro.

-Mas já que não usa óculos, eu posso buscar uma bengala de cego pro senhor.

-KIKI! - Shaka reclama indignado, e Mu ri alto do comentário do seu pupilo endemoniado.

* * *

 **Total de palavras: 440**

 **Agora Shaka virou dona de casa das fortes! HSOIUDHASDIUHASUI. Outra fic sem noção, mas é só pra assimilar o que eu to passando no momento. Estou sem óculos por pelo menos uma semana, e me sinto uma cega. Soou míope e não enxergo nada mais longe que um metro.**

 **To atrasada mesmo, nem ligo.**


End file.
